Dragones y Princesas
by Emina02Anime
Summary: La típica historia de cuentos de hadas implica a una princesa siendo rescatada, por su príncipe. pero esta no es la típica historia de cuentos de hadas... Muchas parejas, NaLu- GaLe-MiraxLaxus-LisaxSting-WenxRom-kinxcobra-yukinoxrogue...etc


Esta no es la típica historia donde la princesa es raptada por el dragón y el príncipe azul llega a su rescate, salvándola de la torre y el malvado dragón… no esta es la historia donde el dragón huye con la princesa y la princesa escapa de su príncipe.

Esta historia contiene las aventuras de más de una princesa y más de un dragón.

La princesa Mirajane Strauss hija mayor del rey Juan V Strauss, hermana mayor de una de nuestras siguientes aventuradas y su hermano mediano, quien heredaría el trono Elfman Strauss, La princesa Mirajane estaba comprometida con el Conde Freed Justine, para casarse y procrear un hijo varón, claro que ella como princesa e hija mayor estaba dispuesta, pero tenía un pequeño problema… Ya amaba a alguien, una persona que todos odiaban en su reino, le tenían miedo al chico del bosque…El hijo del dragón del rayo: Laxus Dreyar, un Caza-dragones.

Claro que el chico ni siquiera la conocía, pero ella estaba enamorada del… Ella no era como las demás chicas del reino y compartían ese pequeño secreto con su hermana menor, la cual también tenía ese mismo problemita…

Mirajane Pov

Hoy la luna está en su punto más alto y más bella que nunca-le dije a mi hermanita, aunque ella no me prestó atención, estaba ida en su mundo con el dragón blanco santo Sting Eucliffe- eres igual a mi yo también me voy a las nubes cuando lo recuerdo- Se me vino a la mente mi querido dragón de rayo, rubio con sus ojos verdosos y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en su ojo derecho, es alto y guapo…

-Mira-

También tiene unos audífonos mágicos con los que puedo verlo de cerca de vez en cuando sin que me escuche.

-Mira-

Se viste con una Gabardina Negra con unas pelusas y…

-¡Mira!, deja de pensar en tu dragón y escúchame-

-lo siento lisanna, estaba un tanto…ida-

-si pude verlo bien, ¿estabas pensando o fantaseando Mira?-

Quizás la segunda

-Pensaba lisa, pensaba, en que cuando me casare, me tendré que ir lejos de él, aunque es extraño, sabes que ni siquiera me conoce, no creo que sepa cómo me llamo siquiera-suspire sonoramente, hasta ahora la única capaz de entenderme era mi querida hermanita lisanna-Pero esta noche lisanna la luna me ha revelado que no debo casarme con alguien que no amo, alguien que no me ama, esta noche lisanna es un adiós, me iré en la mañana, me escapare de los guardias y saldré del reino. Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo pero no puedo decirle a mi padre que no quiero casarme, no lo aceptaría, Lisanna Te quiero hermana, dile adiós a Elf-nii-chan, por mi ¿de acuerdo?, es todo lo que te pido- me le acerque y la abrace mientras ella escondía su cara en mi hombro-por favor lisanna te lo suplico…-

-Claro, Mira-nee, Te quiero, ¿puedo hoy dormir contigo?-

-Claro que sí, Lisa-

Fin Mira Pov

Por la mañana la Strauss mayor y la Strauss menor recorrieron todo el castillo en silencio, sin que los guardias las encontraran, y Mirajane pudiera salir de este mismo sin que la atraparan en pleno escape. Lo cual fue logrado.

-Mirajane Strauss se despide hermanita, te quiero-le dijo está abrazando a lisanna y proporcionándole un beso en la frente-Adiós

-Adiós Mira-nee, te quiero-

Mirajane se colocó la capucha de su traje y salió corriendo fuera del reino, con dirección al bosque, nadie impedía ver a su Dreyar una vez más antes de irse y de cualquier manera debía cruzar el bosque para que nadie la reconociera, dos pájaros un tiro.

Corrió en dirección al castillo del dragón, donde se suponía, una cantidad de sacrificios inimaginables habían perecido a manos del dragón y su hijo, todas en su mayoría doncellas del reino.

Mirajane paro cuando tuvo el castillo cara a cara, y pudo ver al Dreyar con otros chicos, peleando.

Mirajane trago en seco y se encamino en la dirección, los pasaría de largo, no debía hacer contacto visual, no debía…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Mierda, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza Mirajane-¿no deberías estar en el reino?, ¿no tienes miedo de los dragones de este lugar?,¿estás loca?,¿eres una fugitiv…-

-Natsu déjala...-Natsu…Natsu Dragneel hijo del dragón del fuego Igneel, primo de Laxus…

Laxus se acercó poco a poco a la chica ante la mirada expectante de sus primos, quienes susurraron que se la iba a comer o quizás…

-¿Qué hace aquí princesa Strauss?-Broma, es una horrible broma-¿no debería estar en el castillo con su familia?, en cambio esta de paseo por el bosque con los dragones que hay en él, será suisid…

-no les tengo miedo-le respondió esta luego de salir de su asombro, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- llevo horas caminando y nada me ha pasado.

Laxus calló, ¿horas caminando? Y mi padre donde estaba para espantarla…

-de cualquier manera ¿no debería estar en su castillo?-lo interrumpieron nuevamente

-Un momento ¿tú eres Mirajane Strauss?, la mayor de los Strauss, prometida de Freed Justine y hermana mayor de…-sonrojo-Lisanna Strauss.

Espera ese chico es… ¿Sting Eucliffe?

-estas sonrojado ¿te gusta mi hermana?-

-no…no…no, que-tartamudea-que va, para nada.

No sabes mentir

-Que mal, creí haber escuchado que a mi hermana le gustaba un chico, ¿cómo se llamaba?...St…Sting Eucl…Eucliffe creó, dijo que era hijo del dragón de blanco sagrado… Weisslogia

Cara de asombro de todos los presentes y un Sting jodidamente feliz y rojo…, Mira es tomada del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y es llevada dentro del castillo hacia el padre del Dreyar, tendría que empezar a pensar en la explicación…

-padre- dijo Laxus- te presento a Mirajane Strauss hija del rey Juan Strauss V y…-silencio y duda mesclados en los ojos del Dreyar-mi prometida.

Espera ¿¡qué?!

Mira está comenzando… Probablemente le sigua Lisanna


End file.
